Catching the Tail End
by Olympya
Summary: Picard overhears a conversation. Written in response to the challenge 'No going back' wherein Picard/Crusher have to do something they don't want to do. Discussions of sexual themes. My first attempt at writing - Not to be taken seriously!


"Oh Deanna, we've finally settled down. We're finally at that place where we're comfortable in our relationship and with each other. I can't go springing this on him. It's far too early to upset the balance. I can't just turn around now and tell him I want to get a pet. He might see it as a mask for wanting a child. I can't suddenly turn around to him and say "Jean–Luc... I'd really like to get a dog in-"

"Captain Picard, could I have a word with you for a few moments?" asked Riker, stepping in front of him as had been making his way to sit down with Counsellor Troi and Doctor Crusher.

"Um, yes of course Number One," replied Picard, somewhat distractedly as he tried, without success, to listen to the rest of the previous conversation. He had only caught the last few words, and he was still trying to process them, his thoughts had been thrown into turmoil. He managed to concentrate his thoughts for a few seconds as Riker led him to the only other available table at the opposite end of the room.

Riker ordered a couple of drinks and then turned to face the Captain.

"Are you alright Captain?' he asked. 'If you don't mind me saying, you look a little distracted."

"No, no, Number One, I'm fine. Please, proceed."

"Well, you see Captain, as we are sat here for a few days studying the Nebula, I thought-"

_*Mon Dieu*_, thought Picard, *_she didn't really say what I thought she did, did she_?* No, he must have heard incorrectly, but he couldn't figure out how.

_*How on earth am I going to deal with THIS_?* His first thought was to ask Riker. After all, if anyone could help him in matters such as this, it would be him. Picard was a private man, but even if he wasn't, he thought that even Riker would draw a line somewhere. And this was probably that somewhere.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. They had only just found each other properly. They were finally comfortable. The fear and guilt that had kept them apart for so long was at long last behind them. Still... it was far too soon to be exploring other avenues. Especially something like this! It was something he would never have imagined her being interested in. He knew she had a wild side, but he still couldn't picture it. Nevertheless, if she was willing enough to discuss it with Counsellor Troi, he knew that it must be something she truly desired.

Dragging his mind away from what he had heard, he tuned back into what Will was saying. Luckily for him, Will hadn't seemed to notice that the Captain had been less than fully attentive.

"-so if you approve, I'd like to start on that straight away Captain."

"Of course Number One, notify me when you are finished. Now... where are those drinks?"

* * *

><p>As Jean – Luc pushed his empty plate aside; he looked up at Beverly and wondered if he'd ever understand how this amazing, intelligent woman had ever come to love him. For him it was simple. Ever since he'd set eyes on her, he knew there would never be another woman who would capture his heart. He had never once thought she would feel the same in return. He had to do this for her. It wasn't something he wanted or even ever considered, but he would have done anything to make her happy.<p>

"Beverly, if there was something I really wanted...something that would make me happy, but you were not entirely comfortable with, would you to do it for me?"

He saw a flash of something cross her face. It was fleeting, there for a mere second. She averted her eyes from him momentarily and he questioned whether she was wondering if he'd somehow overheard her talk with Troi. However, she had had her back to him and he had only just been within earshot. There was no need for her to know yet.

She looked up and stared straight into his eyes, almost convincing him that she was not aware.

"I'm sure it would depend on what that something was Jean – Luc, but honestly...yes, I most likely would."

That settled it. Whether or not he was entirely comfortable with the situation, he would do this for her. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. With that, he stood up out of his own chair and pulled Beverly up out of hers.

* * *

><p>"Computer, activate program Picard delta omega three."<p>

As he waited for the doors to the holodeck to open up to reveal the scene that he had programmed into the computer earlier that day, Picard found his feet were rooted to the spot. *_Could he really go through with this?_* Everything in his head screamed that this was wrong. Completely out of character for the extremely private Jean-Luc Picard.

He turned and looked at the fiery red head stood next to him and in that instant he knew that he would give her anything in the entire world.

"Picard delta omega three activated."

*_No way out_* he thought to himself, as he took hold of Beverly's hand and walked through the open holodeck doors.

Beverly Crusher was still very much in the dark as to why Picard had mysteriously brought her to the holodeck and this did not change as they turned a corner and came across a stretch of grass occupied by several people. She blinked. Then she blinked again. Not several people, but several couples. Several couples in various states of undress, seemingly canoodling with each other. She had no idea what Picard had brought her for, in fact, she was more confused and in the dark than before.

Picard led her over to a spot underneath a tree and pulled her down with him as he sat. He looked at Beverly and saw the look of confusion in her eyes.

"Jean-Luc...what is this? Why have you brought me here?"

His mind whirring with a million things to say, he opened his mouth to say something, but found that he was completely devoid of words. Instead he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. After a few seconds he realised that Beverly wasn't responding, and opened one eye to look at her. She was staring past him, with her gaze on a couple who were hurriedly disrobing each other; he saw the confusion in her eyes evaporate. In a flash, the confusion was replaced by a glint of anger.

Hearing a moan coming from the couple nearby, Crusher pushed him away from her and stood up, standing over him.

"Jean-Luc, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here? Did you _really_ think I would willingly let you do- ...in _front_ of these people? I mean, what did you think you were doing?"

Crusher had such a look of rage on her bright red face, Picard thought her head may actually explode if he didn't explain. And quickly at that.

Beverly Crusher was on the verge of storming out. She couldn't believe it. What must he have been thinking! As she went to stride away, she felt a hand on her arm pull her back and she felt her back hit the tree gently.

"Beverly, I can explain if you'll let me."

"Oh, this ought to be good Jean-Luc. You'd better be quick!"

She wouldn't look at him. He was glad of it really; it was hard enough trying to think when she stared at him with those glaring stormy eyes, let alone talk! It always amazed him that with one look, she could cause the words of the usually eloquent Captain Jean – Luc Picard to evaporate off his tongue.

"I...well..." stumbled Picard.

"Out with it Jean–Luc!"

"I overheard your conversation with Counsellor Troi in Ten-Forward." He thought it was probably best to tell her straight instead of infuriate her more.

"You...what?" Beverly was puzzled and spent a minute to take in the scene around her. "How does this have anything to do with any conversation you heard between Counsellor Troi and myself?"

Picard reached up and rubbed his head with his right palm. "Well...you see...I just wanted to make you...happy. So when I overheard you say you wanted to go doggi-"

The peal of laughter stopped him. Beverly was backed up against the tree, creased over and holding her stomach.

She tried hard to regain her composure. She knew it was unfair to laugh at him. She straightened herself up and stole a look at his face. She couldn't help it, unfair or not, this was _too_ funny. She, again, collapsed against the tree, holding her now painful stomach with tears in her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Picard carried on babbling.

"...I didn't know who to talk to, so I just set up a program. I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with it, but I would have for you. And then, well, when we got here, there was just no way of getting out of it..."

Beverly looked at him again and saw the mixture of feelings emanating from his eyes... hurt, confusion, sadness... and she sobered up. Reaching out to pull him into her arms, she whispered into his ear before brushing her lips over his.

"I'm afraid you misheard, my dear, but I'm quite sure you've learnt your lesson toward eavesdropping other people's conversations."

She deepened the kiss for a moment, hoping to relieve some of the emotions she had seen and then slightly pulled away, resting her forehead on his and looked into his soulful hazel eyes.

"Now, how about we let you make it up to me in a more _private_ setting?"

"Computer, activate program Crusher alpha delta two..."


End file.
